


Beside You — Malec

by trbltaegi



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbltaegi/pseuds/trbltaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, fluffy Malec.</p><p>After their first kiss at Alec's wedding (which never actually went ahead), Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood meet for their first date at the Warlock's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You — Malec

Alec Lightwood nervously knocked on the door which would lead him into Magnus Bane's house.  This was all so new to him; he'd never really dated anyone before, let alone a guy. He bit his lip as he watched the door open. He was met with Magnus (who, Alec thought, looked absolutely stunning). He smiled as the breathlessness kicked in. He knew why that was happening, and Magnus did, too.

"Alexander," Alec was greeted with. "I was worried you wouldn't show up"

Alec smiled as soon as he heard Magnus speak. "Hi," he replied, breathlessly. "I, uh..." he didn't really know what to say. He was pretty overwhelmed; not only was it his first 'date', but he really, really liked Magnus. He always had. The fact that he thought the Warlock liked him back was a lot for him to process—in a good way. He really wanted to make this work.

He couldn't stop looking at Magnus. He kept smiling, gazing into his eyes. He barely realised Magnus' flustered smile.

"Alec," Magnus chuckled. "Still there?"

"Wh-oh, yeah." He laughed. "Sorry about that, I just—"

"I know, you were taken aback by my beauty." Magnus joked.

Alec smiled nervously. "W-well, I uh.." he looked into Magnus' eyes. "Yeah, basically."

Magnus smiled at Alec's comment, his eyes darting to the floor, flustered.

"I was joking, but..." He started, drifting his gaze back up to the beautiful boy in front of him. He never found himself lost for words, but in this moment, he didn't know what to say. Magnus felt the same way for Alec as Alec felt for Magnus. Ever since they met, he'd found it hard to take his eyes off of him. He was always so suggestive and flirty, but he'd always tried to be at least a little casual so he didn't look too strange. He quickly realised that he needed to answer Alec; he didn't think he'd been silent for that long. "Th-thank you, Alec." He said, breathlessly. 

"You should probably come in. Take a seat and get comfortable." He gestured towards the sofas. Alec smiled and walked over to the sofas which Magnus had pointed to. As he sat down, he let out a long sigh to try and stabilize his breathlessness. Magnus watched the younger boy and chuckled to himself. He was so cute. He was adorable. He'd never thought that about anyone.

He walked over to Alec but didn't sit down. He stood by the sofa and asked, "drink?"

"Yeah, please." Alec replied, still smiling as he looked at Magnus. The Warlock whirled up some drinks — literally — and sat down next to Alex in a way that he was facing him so that it was easier and less awkward for them to talk. Alec mimicked this move as he realised he wasn't sitting in the best position. The younger boy thought for a moment before he looked into Magnus' eyes and said, "I really don't wanna mess this up, Magnus."

Magnus returned the gaze and placed a hand on Alec's leg. "I'm quite sure that you'll be fine, Alexander." He smiled reassuringly. He already knew that Alec was new to this so he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. "I might look completely calm myself, but I assure you, you aren't the only nervous one here." He chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about."

Alec felt reassured by his comment. He realised how caring Magnus really was. He loved the fact that he was so much more gentle when they were alone. He made him feel so calm, yet so nervous at the same time, but they both knew what the nerves were.

Magnus and Alec sat in comfortable silence for a while. They didn't really need to talk; they were content. It felt as though they were having a staring contest. They didn't take their eyes off each other in the minute or so of silence that they were in.

Magnus broke the silence. He felt desperate to just talk to Alec. Everything about him was perfect—his voice and the way he spoke included.

"So, Alexander." He started, half-smirking. "If you think about it, you're sort of lucky that a Warlock is falling in love with you." He was surprised that he actually said that—as was Alec. He wasn't really thinking, but he went along with it. Besides, that's how he felt. "I suppose it means you can have protection at all times." He chuckled. "Not just in bed."  
Alec became completely flustered at this point. He looked down at his hands, smiling.

"Too soon?" Magnus asked.

"I-I think you can get away with it," Alec replied. "Just about."

Alec wasn't really thinking about the joke, though. Magnus admitted to falling in love with him. That made Alec get butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt that before, not like this. He didn't think you could feel like that as an adult. He felt giddy, In a way. Magnus was falling in love with him.

Magnus was falling in love with him.

"M-Magnus," Alec stuttered. "You, you, uhh..." He paused. He found it hard to get his words out. "I, uh, you-you're falling in love with me?" He felt so strange saying that to him. Magnus smiled, his heart racing. He was feeling just as Alec was. He tried not to let his nerves show, but he figured he was probably failing. 

"That's what I said, yeah." He replied. "I didn't expect to say it either. We're both shocked, Alexander."

Alec felt something he'd never felt before. Especially when Magnus called him 'Alexander'. It was like some sort of special name that only Magnus called him—even though it was technically his actual name.

"W-well, I..." Alec was completely lost for words. He really didn't know what to say. He tried to pretend that he didn't notice Magnus shifting closer to him. "This is probably, uh, so much easier for you, Magnus. Like I've never really, uh..."

Magnus hesitated before he gently placed his hand on top of Alec's. Alec looked down at their hands, and then back up at Magnus.

"I-this, uh..." Alec was completely breathless. He was so taken aback by everything. Even Magnus found it hard to catch his breath.

"I-I can't breathe, Magnus."

Magnus smiled as he looked into  Alec's eyes.

To Alec, it felt like everything had stopped for a moment as they were just looking into each other's eyes. The space between them started getting smaller and smaller. Alec was getting so flustered and breathless, he couldn't take the tension — and neither could Magnus — so he took Magnus by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in so closely that there was no space between them. As their lips locked, Alec and Magnus knew that everything, every moment they'd been together since they met, had built up to this. It wasn't quite like their first kiss (which was magical, but wasn't quite perfect. There were too many people watching). This was different; they were alone, they were comfortable in each other's company. Magnus pulled Alec in as he placed his hands on his neck, his thumbs tracing his jawline. He lay on his back as they continued to kiss.

They were both perfectly happy like this. It was as if they'd waited their entire lives for this. Neither of them would forget it. 

As they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, breathless, eyes still closed. 

"Alexander," Magnus smiled, opening his eyes to meet Alec's own. Alec smiled upon hearing his name said so gently. "That is the second time we have kissed, and neither of those times have I started it." He chuckled.

Alec chuckled, too. "Sorry about that," He smiled. "I ju-I just, uh, felt like—"

"I know," Magnus smiled. "I don't mind." He pulled the younger boy down to lay down next to him as he said, " It's sweet. It's cute." He placed his hand on Alec's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Alec wasn't used to this affection, but he put his own hand on top of Magnus'.

"I, uh," Alec cleared his throat before continuing. "I really like you, Magnus." He thought 'Maybe if I just kiss him, I won't have to say anything and look stupid.'  He din't do that, though. He carried on talking. "Like, I really, really like you."

Magnus smiled. Not the smile that he couldn't get off of his face ever since Alec arrived, but a new, bigger, warmer smile. His heart completely melted. Nobody had ever been so sweet to him before. He'd been happy, sure, but he'd never been this happy. He welled up with tears of joy. "I like you too, Alexander." He started. "I really, really like you too."

 

Alec smiled just as Magnus did. He went in to kiss Magnus, but was stopped.  
"Uh, no, it's my turn now, Alexander." He laughed, pulling Alec in for another kiss.


End file.
